


Miss and Mistress

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Crying, F/F, Female Domination, Gags, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Riding Crops, Rubber, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Very Dubious Consent, bondage equipment, breast/nipple play, dub-con, vaginal and anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Pauling finds herself in a dungeon, in the role of a submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss and Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> example of an (upright) x-cross -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Andrew%27s_Cross_(BDSM)
> 
> *the more you know*

Miss Pauling was told that she was not allowed to call her by any name other than “Mistress”.

~

Miss Pauling had grown fond of several individuals during her time working under the Administrator, and had developed an attraction to some. Spy, a mysterious gent, quickly caught her attention the first time they had met. Heavy, powerful yet gentle, had caught her eye, though she let him be after she saw his relationship with the Medic. Also, of course, there was Scout. He was a childish dork, though his love of Miss Pauling and his obnoxious, yet delightful nature had won her over. All of these people didn’t matter now.

The room Miss Pauling was in was dark, the only light being provided by several lit candles that were placed around. Inside the room, which felt like a dungeon, were equipment and devices that appeared to be used for torture. Stocks, benches, and harnesses hanging from the ceiling, whips and paddles mounted on the wall, and a large chest filled with the unknown, and the young woman was placed in the middle of it all.

Miss Pauling had been bound to a horizontal and flat x-cross, her arms tied with black leather straps and spread above her, and her legs the same below. Her mouth had been stuffed with a black bit gag, which she ground her teeth into in out of nervousness. She wore nothing except for thigh-high, lacy stockings which were connected by straps to a belt of the same material, situated around her full hips. The stockings, much to Miss Pauling’s humiliation, left the front of her crotch and her backside fully visible and accessible. Her feet and lower legs had also been slipped into a pair of high heeled black boots, which came to right below her knees.

The situation Miss Pauling was in had her mortified. The anticipation of what was to come was killing her, and she could not bare the suspense any longer. Then, to her fear and also relief, someone entered the room. The person was an older female, in her late fifties was Miss Pauling’s guess. Her hair was short and graying, and part of her face, from her one eyeless socket to the side of her head, was covered in scar tissue. She wore a black jumpsuit, which appeared to be made of rubber, or perhaps latex, and it was held on her body with the aid of a multitude of black straps. The woman also wore black rubber gloves and knee-high black boots to match. The woman smiled.

Instantly, Miss Pauling tried to choke out questions, only for her words to be stopped by the gag.

“Shhh, darling.” The woman spoke. “Let me remove your bit, then you can speak, yes?”

The older woman did just that, unhooking the gag and letting it fall from Miss Pauling’s mouth.

“Who are you, why am I h-here?” Miss Pauling whimpered.

“You may know of me. The Classics, you are familiar, yes?” The woman asked.

“Y-yes. We all know who you people are.” Miss Pauling responded, bitter.

“Of course you do, Miss Pauling, of course.” The woman said, reaching her hand to the younger woman’s cheek to stroke it. “I am the Classic’s Pyro, my dear. Though, some of the other’s refer to me by my name, Bea.” 

Miss Pauling’s anger rose, now knowing she was dealing with a real enemy. “Well…Bea…” She started to speak, but was interrupted when the Classic Pyro’s hand covered her mouth.

“You however, will refer to me by no other name….than Mistress.” The Pyro said sternly.

“Mistress? What the hell does that mean?” Miss Pauling questioned.

The Pyro took hold of the bit gag once more, and put it to the other woman’s lips. “It means that I own you, my sweet. You’re nothing now, nothing but a slut. A toy to be used. My…..sub.”

Miss Pauling was a brave woman, and generally, not afraid of anything. However, the Classic Pyro was something else. She was intimidating like no other, and was practically radiating authority and dominance. Miss Pauling allowed a single tear to escape her. The Pyro put a finger to Pauling’s cheek and scooped the tear up onto it, then popped it in her mouth. 

“Fear has a wonderful taste, my dear sub, and tears provide for the best way to experience this taste. Though, I’d rather just taste your cum.” The Pyro said, without emotion.

Miss Pauling let out a gasp of fear. “No, you can’t do this!” She begged. 

“What is my name, skank?” The Pyro hissed.

“Wha…you’re the Classic…P-Pyro…” Pauling stammered.

The Pyro grabbed Miss Pauling’s chin, forcing her to look at her face. “No! You pathetic girl! What did I tell you to call me?” She barked.

Miss Pauling wept, knowing she had to play the game of the insane woman.

“Mistress.” She finally said, broken.

The Pyro smiled, and forced the bit gag back between Pauling’s lips. “Good, very good slut.” She praised. She then moved to the large chest that Miss Pauling had previously wondered about. She opened it up and started to dig around, finally pulling something out. She also took a riding crop off of the wall. The Pyro returned to the bound young woman, and showed her what she had retrieved from the chest. Miss Pauling’s eyes widened and watered when she saw the Pyro holding a purple, curved, doubled sided dildo. The Pyro reached into a front pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube, and proceeded to apply it to both ends of the toy.

“Lets see how you like this, shall we.” The Pyro taunted. “It’s a very useful toy, to be inserted in both ends. That’s what little whores like you want, isn’t it?”

Crying and struggling in her binds, Miss Pauling begged though her gag, though it was useless. The Pyro put the toy between Pauling’s spread legs. She lined both of the heads up, one pressed against the lips of Pauling’s sex, the other against her rear entrance. The Pyro grew aroused at Pauling’s tears and muffled pleads. She then pushed the toy into both of Miss Pauling’s holes, which elicited a muffled moan of discomfort, humiliation, and to Miss Pauling’s surprise, pleasure.

Against her will, Miss Pauling’s body forced her hips to thrust into the air, desperately seeking more sensation. 

The Pyro laughed. “What a needy slut, you just wait.” She then pressed a small button on the toy, causing it to spring to life with vibrations. Miss Pauling then started to buck her hips faster, as though fucking the air, and let out whines through her gag.

The Pyro pumped the toy into Pauling several times before pushing it in far enough that it would stay put. She took a steep back and admired her work so far. The girl was more easily broken than she would have thought. The Pyro pawed at her clothed groin at the sight of Miss Pauling, crying, moaning, and squirming. “In due time” She whispered to herself.

The Pyro then picked up her riding crop and stepped up to the immobilized Miss Pauling. She lifted it into the air, and brought it down on the younger woman’s thigh with a slap. Miss Pauling’s eyes shot open, tears flowing out of them, and she let out a whine of discomfort. 

“Needy sluts like you get to be punished. Be thankful that your Mistress is going easy on you.” The Pyro said. She lifted the crop once more, and this time brought it down on Pauling’s stomach, another yelp escaping her. The Pyro continued to whip Miss Pauling, switching from both of her thighs, stomach, and also her breasts.

Soon, the young woman’s body and thighs were flushed red, small, raised welts forming in some areas where she was hit more. Her face was wet with her salty tears, and her sex also with cum, dripping past the vibrating toy. Pauling started to feel tingling throughout her body, her pussy starting to pulse. She was close.

The Pyro noticed this. “Don’t think I’m gonna just let you cum that easy.” She said, more of an order than a statement.

The Pyro slipped the toy out of Miss Pauling, and turned it off, putting it to the side. She tisked. “Look at all this cum I’m gonna have to clean off. You must be desperate.”

She again went over to the chest, and pulled a new thing from it. Miss Pauling was in a haze, and not paying attention as the Pyro started to strap something to the front of her crotch. She came back over the other woman, and stepped up between the boards of the x-cross that Miss Pauling’s legs were attached to. Pauling then realized how close the Classic’s groin was to her own only when she felt something at her sex.

“Time for your Mistress to fuck you like the whore you are.” The Pyro growled. Miss Pauling brought her head up, stretching her neck. She then saw that the Pyro was wearing a strap-on cock. It was slender and black, and had a good round head on the end. The Classic Pyro once again pulled out the bottle of lube, and started to jack the cock off with it, lubricating it up.

“If only I had a real flesh n’ blood cock. Then I could give ya a true fucking.” The Pyro said, smiling. She then put the head of the strap-on to Miss Pauling’s dripping womanhood. The Pyro used both of her gloved hands to hold onto Pauling’s hips, and pushed herself inside her. Miss Pauling’s eyes rolled back, and her body went limp as she felt the cock thrust into her.

The Classic Pyro began to fuck her with the strap-on, pulling the smaller woman’s body down onto it with each thrust. She closed her own eyes, allowing herself to only hear the girl and not see her. The room was filled with only Pauling’s gaged moans and whines. The Pyro’s rubber gloves became slick with the sweat dripping off of Pauling’s body. Eventually, the Pyro let go of her hips.

The older woman used one hand to reach up to Miss Pauling’s breast. She started to kneed it like dough, and flicked and pinched her hard nipple. With her other hand, she reached down to Miss Pauling’s erect clitoris. She pressed her fingers against it, and started to massage the younger woman. Miss Pauling let out the loudest moan of the night. The Pyro bent down over her, and took the other nipple on her other untouched breast into her mouth, where she lapped at it.

With both her breasts and clit being stimulated, and her sex being repeatedly pounded, Miss Pauling could not hold back her climax for much longer. She looked at her Mistress with wet, pleading eyes. She started to mumble.

“Plsss…let….mecmmm.” Was the best Miss Pauling could get out past her gag.

The Classic Pyro took her lips from Miss Pauling’s nipple, and she laughed, taking a moment to understand the girl’s gargled words. “Do you want your Mistress to let you cum, slut? Do you want to orgasm?” The Pyro teased. 

Miss Pauling nodded her head, desperate.

The Pyro laughed again, with a final hard thrust. “Cum for me, pathetic whore.” She ordered.

Miss Pauling didn’t hesitate for a second. She pushed herself onto the strap-on cock a few times more, bringing herself to orgasm. It surged through her, both her pussy and back entrance tightened and quivered, her body trembled and tingled, and drool and moans flowed from her gagged mouth.

The Pyro took in the sight with awe and pleasure. She allowed Pauling to ride out her orgasm until she was finished, and her body fell limp and her eyes fell closed.

“Now, I need to get off.” The Pyro spoke, standing up. She pulled out of Miss Pauling, and removed the stap-on, tossing it aside. She then moved around the x-cross to stand at Miss Pauling’s head. The Pyro reached down to her groin, the material of her suit damp with Miss Pauling’s cum and her own juices of arousal. She then unzipped the front of the crotch of her jumpsuit, opening it up to reveal hairless skin. Miss Pauling looked inside the opened zipper. The Pyro’s skin was surprisingly smooth and taut for a woman her age. Pauling guessed that her entire body must have grown muscular and strong over the years of fighting.

The Classic then removed the bit gag from Miss Pauling’s mouth and dropped it to the floor. She then lifted one of her legs, and placed her boot on the headboard by Miss Pauling’s head. She reached into her unzipped front with one hand, and started to pleasure herself.

“Lick your Mistress’s boot clean, bitch.” She ordered sternly. Miss Pauling obeyed instantly. She turned her head to the side, and stuck out her tongue and pressed it to the tip of the black, rubber boot. She began to lick up and down, and swirled her tongue over the smooth rubber. 

“Yes, good girl….good.” The Pyro said, continuing to touch herself. 

Miss Pauling would pause every now and then to place a kiss on the boot of her Mistress. She coated it in saliva, and continued to clean it until the Pyro took in a sharp breath. 

The Classic Pyro shuttered as her orgasm shot through her. her age not hindering her ability to climax and release. She threw her head back and moaned. 

“Fucking hell.” The Pyro gasped. She took her boot off of the headboard. “You did a pretty good job tonight, sub.” She said with a smirk.

“Thank you…Mistress.” Miss Pauling said, not caring about her predicament and embarrassment any longer.

The Pyro started to untie her from the x-cross, and helped her sit up and stand after she was free to move.The older woman retrieved a bath robe from a closet, and gave it to Pauling.

“You can go now, doll. However, I still own you, I’m still your Mistress, don’t forget that. We’ll be visiting more in the future. Count on that.” The Pyro said.

Miss Pauling nodded with a “yes, yes” and a “thank you”.

It was strange. Miss Pauling almost didn’t want to leave.


End file.
